Tekenland in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest
The first edition of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest was held in 2003. Kids TV Tekenland confirmed in August 2003 that they would join the first edition ever. Kids TV Tekenland held an internal selection. Julia Frederika was selected. She ranked 12th. After a quite disappointing place, Kids TV Tekenland confirmed that they were going to join the 2004 contest. Again, an internal selection was used. A 50% Percian and 50% Tekenlandic artist, Mika Palic, was selected. She finished in the 2nd place with her power ballad "Here I am". In the 2005 contest, Kids TV Tekenland decided to go internal again. Tula Kirt was selected. With her song "Moment of truth" she finished 3rd. In the 2006 contest, an internal selection was used again. For the first time in history, a band was selected. BandM was selected and finished 10th. In 2007, the first duo was selected. Mia & Aziza were selected. With their duet "I found you", they finished 2nd. In 2008, Kids TV Tekenland went internal again. For the first time, a Dutch entrant wa selected: Tom de Haas. With his song "Magie", he finished 5th. In 2009, Tekenlandic Television took over the Tekenlandic participations. TTV selected internal too. In the first contest with TTV as broadcaster, Tekenland won. Kiki & The Wilds finished 1st with 136 points. In 2010, Tekenland won again, but this time with The Jeeps with their song "Survival", internally selected. The Jeeps received 145 points. In 2011, Tekenland managed to receive a third place with Patrols, "Save". This song was internally selected too. Patrols received 108 points. In 2012, Maya Haverkort and her song "Hallo Nederland!" finished 10th. In the 2013 contest, Tekenland finished 4th. Kiki de Vries, from Kiki & The Wilds managed to get 98 points. In September 2014, Tekenland confirmed their participation. Stan de Wilde finished 7th with his song "Vechter", sung in Dutch. At the 17th of July, Tekenland confirmed that they would join the next edition. Kim Wood was selected, the sister of Daniel Wood, a famous footballer from Tekenland. She finished 1st in the 2015 contest with her song "Warrior". At the 24th of August, Tekenland confirmed that they would take part in the 2016 contest in Malta. The day after the Tekenlandic song was already revealed: as promised, a Dutch artist was sent with a Dutch song: Danja Duif with her song "Vogels", translated as "Birds". Despite of the low viewing figures of only 319,012, compared to 1,212,019 in 2015, Tekenland confirmed they would join the 2017 edition in Georgia. They confirmed at the 10th of March. Tekenland has confirmed that they will hold a national final for the first time: The city show: Junior 2016. It prooved to be successful, after Tekenland finished second. On the 12th of March, Tekenland confirmed it would join the 2018 edition too. The viewing figures of the 2017 contest rose again, totalling 1,312,281. Tekenland confirmed it would hold a national final again: The city show: Junior 2017. Appearances